Show Me Life Is Beautiful
by Amethyst Child
Summary: Odette Skywalker is not your typical witch, yet she has the same insecurities – maybe more – as any sixteen-year-old girl. She takes a chance not realizing that she just wants to be shown what life is all about.
1. Not That I Care

Not That I Care

Do you believe in magic? You should, because it's more real than most things; and I talk from experience. I have grown up knowing that it's part of me and I did to my best to break any limits that I encountered. Of course, there are rules to how, when and where it shouldn't be used, but I'm not a big fan of rules. Actually, I strongly believe that some rules are made to be broken and didn't bother to read the rest of them.

What I love most about magic is its practical, everyday uses. Let me give you an example: what would you do if someone insulted you in your face and attempted to make you look weak? Answer: you curse her; make her wish she was never born.

The girl I am talking about is Stacy Duff. She can't seem to understand that I don't want to socialize and that I have no morals. Though she is a complete waste of space, it's people, or witches in this case, like her that allow me to enjoy my days. I wouldn't curse anyone without a good reason to do so, thus I not mind that much when I get the chance to use my magic.

Currently, she is lying on the floor, screaming from the pain of my curse. It's a very cute curse really; Synk a.k.a. a thousand needles; it's as if you are stung by all of them at the same time. Not in reality, you just feel the pain, a psychological curse; I love these the most. You only feel the sting once, but that's enough. Neat, huh? In addition, there's the extra face full of zits – not very creative, but it always comes in handy when dealing with her kind off stuck up little wannabe princesses. I can't wait for her to look in the mirror; I'm going to enjoy her scream as much as I am now. Honestly, it's much better than her voice.

Too bad not everybody sees things my way. I don't see the point to restrain the use of magic on things like her. Who would stand around and take an insult? It must be a really dumb person, or a very polite one. I'm neither, so though luck for her. Besides, what good comes out of having magical powers if you can't use them? _None._ Such a shame that the higher-ups don't see eye to eye with me.

"SKYWALKER!"

The person whose lovely voice has just echoed through the hallway is Mr. Farrell, the principal of this _lovely_ school that I'm attending. But, I really oughtn't to complain, it could have been much worse. I might have never been able to come here at all.

"Present!" I respond in my serious-corky tone, which I usually save just for him. It stirred up laughter from some students who are, partially evil, much like me. Well, maybe a lot of laughs, since there were a lot of people gathered around the _crime scene_, as Mr. Farrell would put it. He looks so funny when he is mad. It takes a great deal not to laugh hysterically if you see his red face and small pig eyes. Personally, I think he'll have a bigger effect if he rolled over like a giant bowling ball. At least he'll be breaking the crowd.

"Don't give me that tone, Skywalker. You are in a lot of trouble." He glared at me, as if he were trying to intimidate me. Hah! Yeah right. "In my office. **Now!**" he instructs.

I simply smile deviously at him. "Sir, I'm sure I can remember it quite from the last time I went in there." He made what wanted to be an appalled face. "Oh, I know. You must have done something with it and wanted my opinion. I knew you would finally understand that-"

"Don't you dare mock me, Skywalker!" he was boiling with rage. How I love getting the best out of others.

"But I could never, sir! You are the symbol of our-"

The laughter was growing and it didn't help his mood one bit; finally he exploded, interrupting me yet again. What a rude man.

"STOP LAUGHING AND GET BACK TO CLASS BEFORE YOU ALL GET DETENTION!"

That attracted everyone's attention and suddenly, all noise ceased except for Stacy's whining (even after the curse stops, people can imagine the pain still being there). Not wanting to lose their Sunday's – when detention normally was – all the students scattered to their respective lessons.

Beside Stacy was Tracy, her best friend or clone, as I put it.

"Mr. Farrell, sir!" she shrieked. "What about-"

"Take her to the nursery, what else is there to do?" he said, a bit aggravated. Don't blame him, Tracy is very dumb. "You may use magic." He sighed when Tracy stared to pull Stacy by the legs.

"Oh, right." She giggled and levitated her useless friend.

Then, Farrell turned his attention to me. "Skywalker, you'll follow me to my office; and you're mouth will remain shut!" he hissed, threateningly. Oh, yeah, I'm so _scared_ ... I might not hold back the laughter. Now, what reason does he have for such an outrageous request? "And stop smiling!" he snapped.

Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

The walk to his office was brief and silent; I decided to let him cool off so I can re-anger him all over again. As I thought of the things I could do, a mischievous smile spread across my face. I knew this day would be promising the moment I woke up. I am walking a few feet behind him, partially because I'm more of a behind-the-scene person and I don't walk with my back exposed.

He knows that I will follow him, since I can't particularly risk being expelled. I don't think I will be, due to my adoptive parents' connections, but I don't want to complicate things that much. I hate depending on others to solve my problems for me. However, there are a few more years before I can go off on my own.

"After you." His voice shook me out of my thoughts. I raised my head to see him standing in the open doorway of his office. I entered the well-known room with no reservation. However, it wasn't empty, as I expected it to be. There was an elderly man sitting in the left armchair. He had looked up to observe me from under his half-moon spectacles, whilst smiling kindly. He had long silvery hair and beard. He rose as I stepped in and made a small bow, but I didn't return his greeting. It's not like he was there for me.

I gazed back at him, my gray eyes piercing his light blue ones, and without any words, I seated myself in the other armchair. Farrell took his usual seat, behind the massive oak desk.

"You found yourself a very interesting statue, sir. It moves on its own and is very polite, was it expensive?" I remark as casually as I can, smirking at Farrell.

"Skywalker, watch your tongue." He said sharply, then motioning to the man. "This is Albus Dumbledore and he came all the way from England to talk to you."

I study him for a moment. Why does he keep smiling? "I have never met him. I doubt he has any business with me."

Farrell's eyes widened and then he glared at me, murderously.

"Now, please Tim." The man cut in. Did he just call the principal by his name? Who is _he_? More importantly, what could he possibly want with me?

"Listen, I don't know who you are or what you are trying to do, but if you plan on using sweet talk you have the wrong person." I snapped. "To begin with, how do you even know me?" I didn't break eye contact during my brief monologue. He simply smiled back, which was already stating to annoy the hell out of me.

"Could we talk in private?" he directed the question to Farrell, who, although visibly startled, removed himself from his seat.

"Of course, Albus. If there is anything that you might need-"

"I trust everything will work out just fine." He smiled. Weirdo.

"Very well, let me know before you leave." He nodded at this Dumbledore guy and then gave me a side glance. "You better behave, Skywalker."

I grinned. "When have I not, _sir_?"

Farrell sighed and exited, closing the door behind him. Dumbledore hadn't taken his seat, continuing to stand. He was much taller than me, yet that's not a characteristic that matters in a duel.

"I presume you're a wizard right?" I broke the silence. "If you are from Europe, then you must use a wand." I stated, with an edge of rudeness.

He either didn't notice, or didn't care, because he kept smiling. "Yes, I am a wizard and I do have a wand." He replied smoothly and produced his wand. That better not have been to impress me, because it didn't.

"Odette, I'd rather you let me finish what I have to say and then ask whatever questions you may have or you may refuse me completely and then I shall admit defeat." He seemed to be waiting for some sort of reaction, so I nodded. "I am sure that you are more than happy with the academics you have here but I have a proposition for you.

"You see, I met your mother a long time ago and she helped me out. She didn't ask for anything in return, but only to give you what is rightfully yours at an age you will be able to understand." He paused. Letting his words sink in.

Basically, he knew my mom and wanted to give me something. He said why he wants to, which is a rather odd reason, but whatever. The question is _what_?

"Well, what is it that you have to offer me?"

He smiled. Oh, brother! "You have place at my school, which was kept for you. Also, there is the inheritance from your father-"

"You know who he is?" I narrowed my eyes at him. If I can find that scum bag, then I might find answers about who killed my mom.

"I'm sorry; your mother only left me the key to your account, which is at Gringotts, the wizard bank. It never occurred to me to ask something so personal."

He was lying. I don't know why I automatically thought that. I'm horrible at judging people.

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have had a spot there from the beginning, however, your mother requested of me to only talk to you after you turn sixteen."

He paused, yet again.

I can't refuse, not wholeheartedly. If mom thought he was worthy of her time, if she thought I could learn something there, then I should do what she obviously wanted me to do. But what could I possibly learn from them? My magic has to be more powerful than theirs is, after all, they use wands and we don't.

"Hogwarts is a boarding school, much like this one. If you come, you could learn more about your past."

Tempting. I can find out who he was, but how do I know that he went there? Wait, did he just let it slip that he knows more? I can't stand him. Maybe I should go and make his life a living hell. However, why now? Not that I care, but wouldn't that be rather unfair?

"The reason I have come after all this time is because I made a promise to your mother and I am a man of my word. This place is rightfully yours and it should have been offered to you. You see we start at the age of eleven and finish at seventeen when one comes to age."

Still, I can't say for sure what I should do. I can't say yes, but I can't say no. I don't have that much here to stay for, but why should I bother to go all the way to England? Yet, for the first time, I am given a choice. I can't believe it. Usually people don't even consider because I will do whatever I want. However, he is asking me. Even if he has ulterior motives ... I don't know anymore.

"You don't have to give me an answer now, finish this school year, and consider my offer. You will receive a letter with what you have to do if you want to come to Hogwarts next year. I shall take my leave now, if that's all right with you."

I nodded, not sure what to say. There were no more questions, only the answer, which I didn't know.

"Good bye, Odette."

"Good bye."

* * *

I didn't close an eye that night, nor the ones that followed. What did I truly want? Someone had bothered asking me. For once, it was about me, my choice.

I highly thought my _father_ was anything there. I'm not sure what my mom saw in him. No one heard of him. All I know is that she went to England; and when she came back, people noticed she was pregnant.

But I couldn't help to wonder why my mom hadn't told me anything about him, ever. This was my chance to find out. Should I take it? Maybe if I find him, I will find more about the one that killed my mom. That is someone whose days are numbered, if he's still alive.

Yet, why should I move? What did I get out of going there? Not power, maybe information, but that's relative. However, there is something. Quidditch. They play it much more seriously than here. I could truly put all my potential to use. I could truly play for real, not just fly around the field. Hogwarts it's rather renowned for its internal competitions.

Suddenly, there it was. I had a reason to make a choice. I had found a reason to bother, for the first time, ever. Now, that is not something that I should ignore.

* * *

As promised, Dumbledore did indeed send me a letter. Actually, he delivered it. I'm not entirely sure why he did, but whatever. I guess he must have wanted to debrief my adoptive parents. It was a nice thing to do, but I don't particularly care about what they think of all of this. I want to go and I will go.

He looked genuinely happy; not that I care what he looked like; just a casual remark. It might as well have been a fake reaction.

I am going to be entering as a sixth year. There are some problems about their sorting, since a magic hat does it. I am meeting Dumbledore at Gringotts, so that he can give me the key to my vault as well.

One that thing bothered me was the fact that he took a very formal tone with me when I told him that I accept his invitation. He informed me that the rules are strict and disobedience is not tolerated at Hogwarts.

It took all I had not to burst into laughter. For starters, there is no place where rules don't have loopholes. Also, one of the most vicious murders of all times attended Hogwarts. He must have had the impression that if he looked stern enough he'll get me to actually fear him. When has something as trivial as a threat stopped me? _Never._

My adoptive parents flew me to London, by plane and left me right in front of the Leaky Cauldron, then they went back home using apparition. They're rather reluctant when it comes to breaking rules and since I'm not allowed to apart yet, they decided to use a Muggle way of transportation. I'm not particularly fond of them and I don't agree with everything, but they have rubbed off me.

I would rather have my mom any day, but they helped me out. Disregarding the fact that they owed mom, they were a bit over indulgent of me. I can't say I wouldn't have rebelled otherwise; though now that I might never cross paths with them again, it makes me realize it could have been worse. I'm not the one to say thank you, but I think they know.

All my belongings fit into a single bag. Most of them were books of powerful spells and curses, other just some that I paid for and didn't want to throw away. My most prized possession is my broom. It has been custom made, courtesy of a friend of my mom's. She allowed me to help create it; thus giving it a part of me. Sometimes, when I fly I can't tell which is me and which is her, Sapphire.

Another very important member of this small company is Orion, my falcon. I found him wounded, just a few years ago, and I heeled him. He chose to stay with me and sometimes he carries my letters. Well, he does have his share of pride, but I don't think he'll ever really turn me down. I set him free and he met me in London.

Perhaps it will help if you knew a bit about me. I'm Skywalker Odette, but I'm sure you figured that one out. I don't think I'm anything special when it comes to looks, my magic if a different issue, however. Straight stands of black hair fall to my waist, and gray/green eyes watch the world go by. My mom said there's a little bit of both colors in my eyes, but I can only see the hollow gray. I'm neither pale nor tan; though I spent a lot of time outdoors (flying), I don't tan that easily.

I am sixteen and in the second to last year of school, which I'm sure you know which. I consider myself an amazing witch and I don't particularly like when that is contested. However, I believe in loyalty, and wouldn't give up my belief for nothing.

Dumbledore insisted me to meet him right away, something about buying my uniform and other things like that. I only dropped my bags at the Leaky cauldron, where he reserved me a room and then headed for Gringotts.

I never knew my father but I never felt it necessary since I am very likely to end up annoyed and torture him for leaving my mom. I know nothing about him; my last name is my mom's maiden name.

Coming to Hogwarts is going to change things, though I'm not sure how. Only with time, will I truly find out how much my predictions will be fulfilled.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Skywalker, right on time." Dumbledore smiled at me as he spotted me coming up the stairs of Gringotts.

"Time means money; that's not something one should waste." I smiled back. If he can be all casual about it, then so can I. We'll see who'll be the first to give in.

"Materialistic, I see."

"Realistic more likely." I responded smoothly.

"Shall we go in, then?"

I nodded and we entered, him leading the way. As soon as we stepped inside, we were greeted by a goblin. He nodded at Professor Dumbledore, telling him it was all prepared and he lead us to room. Dumbledore let me go in before him - an attempt to curtsey, and then he came inside, closing the door.

It was a rather fancy room, like the building itself, old fashioned, with a chair and a desk. There was also a stool, which looked very out of place, and on it was a hat. However, it was not any hat; it was the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat. I have done my reading; it puts students in their respective houses. I wonder, what it will tell me. In the beginning of the sorting, it usually sings a song; I doubt that will be the case with me.

Dumbledore went over and lifted the hat. "Sit down and I will put it on your head." He smiled at me.

I compromised, though eyeing it skeptically. Curiosity was getting the better of me; I wanted to know where it thought I belonged. Could it really find me a place? I don't think so, but maybe it will come close to it. I can't help but doubt it.

As soon as he put the Hat on my head, a little voice popped into my head.

_"Hmm, difficult, difficult. Daring, yet cunning. Witty, I see. Not a bad mind either. And talent no doubt, and determination and maybe just a little vain. So where ought you to be put?"_

So, I did the only thing I could think about. I answered it.

**"It's up to you. Why are you asking me? If I answer this, am I getting some sort of extra credit?"**

_"Impatient, I see."_

**"If you really want my opinion, it makes no difference to me. I will be me and won't hold back, wherever I might end up. I came here searching for something and I'm going to find, no matter the place it was hidden."**

_"Interesting, better go by origins then-"_

**"Wait! By origins, do you ... do you mean my father?"**

_"Yes, I-"_

**"So, he attended Hogwarts?"**

_"Yes, my dear. But all those other things, it is not me who you must ask."_

**"Why not? You knew him, so-**

_"Tsk, tsk, child. Some things you are better off discovering for yourself."_

**"You are all so patronizing."**

_"Perhaps, but you definitely are a-"_


	2. My Favorite Alley

My Favorite Alley

For a brief second, I froze along with everything else; a million thoughts battled for priority. The House, which I will belong to, is going to put its mark on me. No matter what, I'll make enemies according to it. It's not as if I won't make enemies either way, but this will sort of determine the side I'm believed to be on.

Hogwarts has four Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; I did my reading on this place, I wouldn't have accepted before I knew what I was getting myself into. Each House has different characteristics and rivals. They all fight for the first place in the House Cup and Quidditch Cup, yet the best-known feud is that of Gryffindors vs. Slytherins.

From what I've read, I could easily be in either one. The question is, which one do I want to be in? Does my opinion even count? I'd rather be in the one that would open up the most possibilities for me. I want to be the best, to find out what happened to my mom and where did my father disappear. If one of these can offer me those things, I'd want to be in that one.

_"-a Slytherin."_

As it said the name of my house, I felt the whole world echoing with its voice. I doubt it was that loud, but I don't know.

I carefully took the Sorting Hat off; I have the bizarre feeling that it might fall apart. It defiantly is a highly magical object if it can keep together all of those cloth pieces.

"Well, which House are you in, Odette?" Dumbledore smiled at me.

"Didn't you hear, sir?"

"No, it didn't say anything."

"Slytherin."

I didn't see any visible change, he kept smiling. Maybe he's not that judgmental, even though Slytherin have the reputation they have. Hmm. I have been sorted into the House whose members are thought to be cunning, hungry for power and hated by the rest of the castle. What a lovely way to start the year, I don't have to bother socializing because no one will expect it of me.

"Congratulations. I expect you read bit about Hogwarts, yes?"

"Yes. I know which are the other three Houses. But you didn't say anything about the O.W.L.s or anything-"

"Ah, about that. Don't worry. You don't have to retake them; you're grades have already been sent to us and we'll integrate them in our raking system. Also, this-" he pulled out a piece of paper with some writing on it. "-are some of the books they had the previous year. I thought you might find it interesting to know them."

"Thank you."

He handed it to me along with a small golden key, which I presumed was the key to the vault my father owned. I had only been to this Gringotts once, since there is an American branch as well. Mom said I should see the original; mostly I enjoyed the carts.

He smiled serenely at me. "Would you like me to come help you get your books?"

"No, I can do it myself. I've been here before, I'm sure I can find my way around here and wizards have only one currency so there won't be any problems."

"In that case, I'll see you at Hogwarts." I gave a brief nod, since he seemed to be expecting some sort of reply. "All right, good bye Odette."

"Good bye, sir."

I made my way to the exit and emerged into Diagon Alley. There are not many things that can impress me, but this place has a unique charm. It was packed as I remembered it, yet I couldn't help but wonder around it.

Since it's getting kind of I late, I guess I should just walk back and call it a day. It's not that flight that got me all worn out, since I like flying, but everything that happened. There are still plenty of people in the small street, but I could practice some curses and have dinner. As I passed by, I gazed at the colorful windows and posters. However the most noticeable banner was at _Flourish & Blotts_, the most famous bookstore around, and it read:

_**GILEROY LOCKHART  
Will be signing copies of his autobiography  
MAGICAL ME  
Wednesday at 12.30 - 4.30 pm**_

Pausing, I pull out the list of books that I have to buy and his name was clearly written; he authored most of the books that I needed. He's either very smart or extremely cunning, but most likely the latter. No self-respected author would sell himself like this man was. Who has ever heard of a book signing in the wizard world? It's appalling!

To tell you the truth, I don't think I want to waste my money on him if that's the case. However, if I don't show up with all of my books, that might also be a problem. Hmm, I think this thoroughly tomorrow. After all, when I see him in person, I'm sure I'll think of something. Also, I need a new wardrobe and I can't leave without thoroughly examining Diagon Alley and whatever other dark places it might hide.

* * *

The next day, I went directly to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_; as much as I hate having to wear a uniform, I had to comply. I can't just walk in without one, who knows what they might think or do. Making a bad impression is a no-no. I have to look like a good kid, so that when ever something occurs, they won't ever think of blaming me.

The shop was right next to _Flourish & Blotts_, I must have been out of it if I didn't see it. Mrs. Malkin was an elderly woman, dressed all in purple; she seemed very chatty and thus annoying. I don't like it when people talk and talk and don't ever come to an end. I have to sneak away and then do my best to avoid then; it's loads harder when they're teachers.

Carefully, I entered the shop and wasn't at all surprised when a little bell rang the moment I opened the door. Mrs. Malkin was right next to me smiling.

Urh! What is it with these people and smiles? It's really starting to get on nerves. Why are they all trying to look so goody-goody? She was practically beaming at me. At times, it's scary.

"Hello there dear," Mrs. Malkin greeted me and I politely offered her a small smile. "For Hogwarts?"

No, of course not.

"Yes. I-"

"You don't look like a first year." She interrupted me, only to point out the obvious.

I couldn't stop my sarcastic remark; this woman was simply asking for it. "That's because I'm not. I'm a sixth year." Well, maybe it was not that sarcastic, but still, very rude.

She seemed a little taken aback but didn't stop smiling. "Oh, then you can also tell me your house."

"It's Slytherin."

"Well, come right this way my dear. My assistant will be right here to help you fit your new robes."

It didn't take long for them to get my measure; I also bought some spare robes, in case I got in too much mischief and some of them get too soiled. They didn't seem to care about what House I was in. I read that Slytherins are considered corrupt, and well not generally liked; I guess she just wants to sell her robes.

I spent the rest of my morning studying some books I found at _Flourish & Blotts_, and after lunch I went to Nocturne Alley. It wasn't exactly the best place to be, but I'm a naturally curious person, never setting any boundaries for myself and hexing whoever tried to. My mom meant a lot to me, she was my everything and when I lost her, I lost a part of me; thus I stopped holding back, knowing life may end sooner then one thinks.

But enough with that.

This Alley was packed with black magic shops, and most of them looked extremely dangerous. I can't say something caught my eye, nor did I buy anything, I just took my time and explored everything. There was a witch, who tried to approach me, seeing as I am a child and all, she must have thought I was an easy prey.

"Hello my dear." She hissed, grinning a half-empty smile. "Not lost are we?"

No, I knew exactly where I was. "No, I'm fine."

"Really, now? Are you sure you don't need any help?" More beggars approached me and I wrinkled my nose at the smell they gave away.

"If you really want to do something, move out of my way."

"Now, now, such a lovely girl shouldn't be all by herself."

Have I mentioned that I have an extremely short patience? Well, I do and it's all gone now; mostly due to the smell. I didn't bother to reply, and hexed her. That got them moving aside; no one got in my way again.

In the evening, I went for some ice cream and studied a book about Quidditch, which I probably like as much as hexes and dark, occult stuff. I'm pretty much normal; I hate school, yet love the fact that I'm a witch. I could very well live without homework and always leave it at the last moment, only studying for what I feel like; I love to fly and can't wait to make it to the team. But most importantly, I just want to fit in, though I would never admit it and try to play it tough.

* * *

Another thing about me is that I have a very good memory, thus I managed to memorize all shops in only a few strolls. Also, I like being efficient, when it's not about homework, and got all my supplies, including those idiotic Lockhart books. I didn't even bother to open them, because my tarot cards said it wasn't worth it. (Yes, I sometimes read tarot cards, mostly for fun, or to remind myself of mum, since we used to do it all the time.)

Wednesday, I decided to go and see just who this Lockhart person is and maybe get a closer impression of what he truly is. I had to literarily squeeze myself in, because the crowd was huge – there were mostly middle-aged witches, who seemed to be some kind of worshipers. I had to use a bit of magic to get them out of way, but I still had my feet stepped on an infinite amount of times.

I couldn't make myself penetrable, ghostly like, since that takes too much energy and I might accidentally get intertwined with someone and that will be immensely problematic.

There was an elderly wizard in the doorway that looked very stressed and repeated like a broken record: "Calmly, please ladies ... don't push, there ... mind the books ..." I'm really glad I'm not him. I wouldn't want to have to tell these hysterical fans to be cool, not that they were listening to him.

I couldn't help but led out a small laugh, it was such a funny scene; I secretly hoped they will bring down something, that'll be a blast.

From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Harry Potter, you know _The Boy Who Lived_; he must be here to get his books. Mom told me about him and always looked sad when someone mentioned him. I sort of understand him, no matter how nice the persons he lives with could be, they could never replace his parents, though I doubt he could remember them.

Mounting the stairs, I went up in the small balcony, which was rather empty since they all wanted to be as near as they could to Lockhart. Finally, I managed to get a view of him and couldn't help but grimace. He was so fancy, with his curls and imposing robes; I could easily think he was gay, not that I have anything against gays, it's just that he seems more of a poser to me.

A photographer was trying to take as many pictures of Lockhart as he could, and in the process stepped on a boy's foot, who happened to be standing next to Potter. Lockhart's eyes darted in their direction when he made a rude comment. His eyes sparkled as if Potter was some sort of thing he could make use of.

"It can't be Harry Potter?" he breather, trying to make a dramatic gasp, which made me want to puke.

I could tell by the look on his face that Potter wasn't pleased to be recognized. Maybe he wasn't as full of himself as Lockhart, despite being famous; he must have rather had his parents than all this attention.

However, Lockhart didn't seem to be aware of this, since he dived forward as the crowd parted and pulled Potter next to him, not once losing that most irritating smile. The photographer was madly clicking as if there was something of huge importance in front of him.

I saw Lockhart whisper something to Potter, while posing for the camera, yet the boy didn't look at all moved by it; disgusted if anything. When the wannabe released his hand, he tried to get back to his friends, yet it was faster. Lockhart put his arm around Potter's shoulders and clamped the poor boy tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!"

I raised an eyebrow, though I doubt anyone was looking at me; all eyes glued on the show-off. What could he possibly have to say that might be related to Potter? I have an uneasy feeling that I'm not going to like it.

"When young Harry here stepped into _Flourish & Blotts_ today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge –" the crowd applauded (the worlds is full of morons) "-he had no idea-" Lockhart continued, giving Potter a little shake "-that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his school fellows, will, in fact, be getting the real magical me."

Is my hearing working properly? Does that mean what I think it does?

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that, this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

No wonder we had to buy all his books, he must have wanted to make some profit out of all of this. Well, I'm not going to just let him get away with this. All of that waste of good paper and money, he can't actually think that karma won't come and strike him from behind. I'll sure as hell going to try and make his stay comfortable.

Potter had a sort of horrified look on his face and seemed like he wanted to be invisible at that very moment; I can't blame him. When Lockhart let go of him, not before shoving a mountain of books in his arms, he went over to his friends and gave his books to a small girl, which became as red as her hair.

Suddenly, a boy approached them, he was thin with pale blond hair and his lips were curled in a sneer. Potter put on a disgusted face when he saw the kid as well and they glared briefly before blondie spoke. I couldn't hear what he said, because of the noise, but I could see his lips moving and I doubt he was extending his greeting.

I made my way through the crowd, trying to reach them; when I did, there was man behind the blonde kid, who was unmistakably his father. Also, Potter got more troops too since the red head kid who had been stepped on was there too and his father as well. By the looks of it, the hate goes beyond the young ones, it's defiantly inherited.

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley." Sneered blondie's father.

"Lucius." Replied Arthur; seems to me like he's the good guy. I wonder if this is going to be bloody. Oh, the anticipations is the best part, not including the one when the hex the hell out of each other.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear ... all those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime? Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" continued Lucius, as if he was trying to prove his superiority; isn't that what we all try to do to our enemies?

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Retorted Arthur.

Aha! I remember! I read about Lucius Malfoy, he was a Death Eater but played the _I-was-under-the-Imperius-Curse-card_ and got away with no jail time, no nothing.

"Clearly ... the company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower –"

Here it comes! The battle! Arthur had thrown himself on Lucius, knocking him into a bookshelf. Suddenly, books were flying everywhere and the crowd went backwards to offer them space.

The assistant rushed to them and yelled: "Break it up, there, gents, break it up ..." Like that will work. I'm sure they're just going to stop, especially if one asks them politely, it's not like they hate each others guts or anything. This is simply a friendly wrestling mock fight.

Out of nowhere, a giant appeared and pulled Arthur off Lucius –so sad, I think he was winning – and his wife rushed to him, not looking very happy with what he did. Lucius got to his feet as well and waved an old book from the girl's cauldron in their faces, then let it drop back in.

I couldn't help but feel a weird vibe coming from that thing. Though, I shook it off and left the shop, considering the owner wanted to make someone pay for the damage. The giant person might have something to do with him not asking Arthur and Lucius is a rather imposing name in the wizard world, so I'd better not be around here.

Squeezing myself through the crowd, which had yet to break up, seeing as Lockhart was still there and seemed to be trying to get publicity out of it; he is too full of himself for his own good. If he gets too high up, he might not notice those who can do him a great deal of harm.

As I let my feet carry me to the ice-cream pallor, not really paying attention, I bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" he sneered.

I looked at him with an incredulous look. "You're the one who should watch it." I snapped. It may have been mostly my fault, but with that attitude, he's not seeing an apology from me, not that I normally give them out as free candy.

The guy was a lot bigger than me; he was at least 5'11" and considering my 5'5" it a notable difference. He smirked in reply, a rather crooked tooth smile, very unattractive. He also had a relatively dumb expression on his face. He was about to retort, but didn't get the chance.

"Marcus!" a voice boomed. "We have to get going!" Both of us turned to its source and saw a man, who strongly resembled the boy in front of me, coming out of a rather dubious shop.

I took advantage of his silence. "I'll be expecting your apology, _Marcus_" I teased, then got lost in the crowd before he could answer. I enjoyed leaving him with that confused look of his face; he's going to be thinking about me for a long time now. He seemed like he was still in school, which means I might see him at Hogwarts. He, he. I can't wait.

Resuming my course towards _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_, I let my mind drift again, obviously not having learned my lesson. Normally I'm hyper aware of my surrounding but this street is very crowded and I'm rather enjoying this vacation, thus I didn't see the two figures running through the busy street; and naturally, I got knocked over.

I lost my balance for a moment, but the boy caught me before I fell. He was, obviously, better built than I was, but thinner than the guy from before. Lifting my annoyed gaze to him, I met his brown eyes, who looked very concerned. I'm not the one to fall for such meaningless things –I've seen my share of impressively good actors- but I can't help but feel his look is genuine.

"I am so sorry!" he pleaded. "Please excuse me. Are you okay?"

"Well, that's the least you should be, considering you almost knocked me over. Also, I don't feel like excusing you and I'm as okay as I can be after a moron ran into me." I answered in an icy tone. He may have been cute, but that didn't mean that's going to just forgive him. He should have watched where he was going.

As was expected he didn't have a reply, yet he didn't want to give up. While he was processing his thoughts, I stepped away, proceeding to dust some nonexistent dust off my clothes.

"I-" he stammered; it was as if he never expected someone like me to talk back to him. Maybe he's used to all girls bowing at his every will or maybe he's from a respectable wizard family, though I would have expected him to come up with a better reply.

"You what? Did you have a good time and want to try it again?"

He didn't get the chance to reply as the one who had been running with him appeared next to us.

"Oliver! Why did you stop?" her gaze then landed on me and she gave a grunt of disapproval. "Whatever you may have to say to him-"

"Me? He's the one who can't get two words out of his mouth. Why do I have do endure this? If you can't see properly wear some glasses." I can't say why I was being so evil with the poor boy, I guess I was just annoyed. Though I could try and be kinder to him since he apologized and everything.

She glared some more, but I simply turned to walk away. He grabbed my hand, gentler than I expected from a him and looked me in the eye with a determined gaze.

"Listen, I'm terrible sorry. Maybe there's a way that I could make it up to you." He breathed, flashing me shy, uncertain smile, not letting go of my wrist.

"No. I appreciate you being polite and everything, though you should be when you knock into people without a reason, but I have to go."

"You heard her. Let's go or we'll be late." Said the girl and move to walk away but he didn't budge.

"I'm Oliver Wood, I'm a sixth year at Hogwarts. I haven't seen you around before. Do you attend Hogwarts too?"

"Oliver, can't you see she's not interested?" he girl exclaimed desperately. Oh, does she like him and considers me a threat? This is turning out to be quite funny.

"It's nice to meet you Oliver Wood and I do attend Hogwarts, but I wouldn't want to make you late." I smiled at the girl. "I'll be on my way now, if you don't mind." Hey, I do have better things to do than to flirt with a boy just to annoy some girl I don't know. I'm not that low.

I didn't let him reply, but removed his light grip on my wrist and walked away, feeling his eyes on my back the entire time. I can't help but wonder what will happen at Hogwarts. I caught a glimpse of the symbol on his jacket. Although he was wearing Muggle clothes, he had the Gryffindor House mark on it. I doubt he'll ever to talk to me civilized again, considering the war between our Houses.

Oh, well I'm sure there are plenty of cute guys in Slytherin as well, if I truly have nothing better to do with my time. For now, I should enjoy my last days of vacation since I'm sure I'm going to be craving for the time off when classes start.


	3. Train Ride

Train Ride

Summer ended sooner than I wanted it too. I keep getting mixed feeling from going to Hogwarts; I'm not sure I want to anymore, I don't know if I should. Maybe I should have stuck with my old one, maybe I should have put up with it. What are two more years? Why did I have to what change? Why do other people put up with it?

I guess there are some things that not even magic can solve.

What was weird was that I was a bit excited; not too much, but I couldn't deny the feeling completely. I can't know for sure what will happen. Also, there was a certain reluctance to pack my suitcase. Don't get me wrong, I love magic, but who in their right mind would want to back to school? Why would I want to get homework, tests, and all the jazz?

I had no problem using Muggle transport to get to King's Cross since my mom and I always used it; she said that wizards need to stop underestimating them because no matter how much we deny it, it's more their world than ours. By ten, I was already standing in front of the crossing point to _"Platform 9¾",_ my suitcase neatly placed on a cart. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to explain what I should do, though I can't help but wonder what will happen if I hit a solid wall. Oh, well here goes everything.

Wow! It's a pretty neat platform, full of students, their parents and lots noisy pets. The Hogwarts Express was a purple train, already pulled on the tracks. The steam from the railway engine was spreading across the crowd. Below, cats were walking lazily. The owls watched the commotion as if it was the most common thing in the world. I could sense Orion's discomfort, but there wasn't much to be done until I got on, then I'll let him fly to Hogwarts.

Most students were already on the train, waving to their family, joking, laughing just like any normal teenagers. The first wagons were already full, some younger kids having bent over the windows to say their last goodbyes.

I am rather pleased with myself since I managed to find an empty compartment at the middle of the train. After I levitated my suitcase, I let Orion out, opened a book about poisons, and started reading.

The door opened suddenly and a tall, muscular guy entered the compartment. I looked up from my book and got a quick overview. He was at least about 6'2", with short dark brown hair and almost black eyes. Since he doesn't have his uniform on, I can't tell what's his House. That problem was solved when he opened his mouth.

"Get out. We're sitting here." He sneered.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is it a common Hogwarts thing to have multiple personalities?"

It took him a moment to find his words. "What?" Ah, I really love taking people aback. I think it's a good start, but it's not like he's that much of a challenge.

"Well, I can see you, but you said _'we'_, so where are the rest?" I grinned.

He frowned and tried to take a dangerous tone. "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh, you can tell?" I gave him my most innocent face.

He glared, but the door opened again and two more guys came in. They weren't as tall as the first, but they were still taller than me. I think I might-

"You!" one of them said. "You're the one that bumped into me!"

"Do you know her Mark?" the first one asked.

"She ran into me in Diagon Alley. I guess you can't stay away, huh?" he flashed me a crooked teeth grin.

"Actually you ran into me. I knew you would come to your senses and apologize."

His eyes darkened dangerously. "Don't think I'll hesitate to curse you just because you're a girl." He warned, pulling out his wand. In a swift motion I pulled out mine and stood up, managing not to waver when the train started moving.

"Neither will I."

They had very surprised looks on their face; their naivety was so cute. Finally, Mark was the one to regain his composure.

"So, you want to get on my bad side?"

I shrugged. "I don't particularly care, though I think you are trying to get on mine. Coming here and threatening me, I hate people considering me weak. I found this compartment so I'll be sitting here. If you ask nicely, I might consider letting you in."

"You've got guts for a freshman." He sneered.

I frowned. "Who said I'm a freshman?"

"You aren't?"

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Then, you're a Hufflepuff who took a courage potion or something?" he mocked.

"Actually, I'm a Slytherin who's about to lose her patience."

All of their eyes grew wide. "You're in Slytherin? How come I've never seen you around?"

"That's because I transferred this year." I forced a smile. "I never planned to get in trouble before even beginning school, but if you keep bugging me I'll turn you into frogs."

"Well, you've definitely got the attitude of a Slytherin." Mark smirked.

"Please, I have no trouble at all when it comes to cursing people without a reason."

They all laughed and mark flashed me another grin. "In that case maybe we started out on the wrong foot. I'm Marcus Flint." He put forwards his right hand.

"Don't you think you should put your wand away?"

"At the same time as you do."

Maybe he's not as stupid as he looks. I changed my want to my left hand but still kept it ready and raised my eyebrows in expectance.

"You can use your wand with both your hands?" asked the guy that had come in with Mark.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've never heard of that."

"Then you must try and get out of the house more."

Mark snorted and put his wand away, then shook my hand. "And who are you?"

"I'm Skywalker Odette."

"It's nice to meet you, Odette. I hope you won't mind if we sit here with you." he grinned.

"Not at all, then I won't have to worry about any stray Gryffindors trying to sit here."

They all burst into an approving laughter. "We'll get our luggage."

I nodded, taking my seat, and they left, only to return with their trunks. There was also a fourth boy with them; I hope one of them will be sensible enough to introduce me. When they were all seated, Mark showed some common sense, something I didn't see coming.

"Odette, let me introduce you to my teammates."

"Teammates?" I interrupted him, confused; though I had a small idea what he was talking about – they must all be on the Quidditch team.

"I am the Captain of the Quidditch team; you do know what Quidditch is, right?" he added after an afterthought. What, do I look like some dumb groupie?

Snorting, I raised my eyebrow at him. "You are really lucky I'm not going to take that as offensive. Quidditch is only the best darn sport." They all nodded approvingly, grinning widely. "So, what your position?"

"I'm a chaser, and so is he," Mark pointed to the first guy that entered my compartment.

The boy raised a hand to salute. "Adrian Pucey."

"As for Phillip and Hans, they're our beaters." He sat down next to me and asked. "So, do you play Quidditch?"

"Yeah, I played chaser on my old team. I was going to try out for the Slytherin team, if there is a spot, of course." The key is to make sure they don't feel threatened, especially since the captain is a chaser too.

"Well, it just so happens that we are short of a chaser." He grinned. "But I have to warn you, training is hard and I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl." His _teammates_ grinned dumbly; if I didn't have any self control I would have cursed him all the way to China.

"I know I can. You can see for yourself, any time any place. And just so you know, I've never lost a game."

"Well, that was conceited." Said Hans.

I raised my eyebrows. "Now you're taking me for a Slytherin with a conscience or something?"

Laughter echoed throughout the small compartment making me grin approvingly. For someone who was antisocial for so long, I'm doing pretty well at getting people to accept me. Hell, I know they won't be able to help hanging out with me. After all, what other girl can they find who is as passionate about Quidditch as me? iNone./i

"We have rather high standards, you know. We haven't lost the Quidditch Cup for fifty years." They boys nodded approvingly.

"I'd say I'm impressed, but if it couldn't have been any other way."

"You know, there is also the part about the broom that you fly." Said Mark, and continued at my puzzled look. "We have received a very generous gift from the father of one of our players. Nimbus 2001 brooms for the whole team."

"My broom was custom made. He's a very good friend of my mom's, and allowed me to help, then gave me Sapphire to celebrate entering the magic school."

"Doesn't that make it old?" said Hans thoughtfully.

"I'm willing to bet it's faster than any broom. After all, Rhy is only the best broom maker." I retorted, slightly offended. True, I did expect that sort of reaction, but it still annoyed me. I'm very proud when it comes to Sapphire; it's not every day you get to actually put part of your heart into a magical object.

Good thing Phillip amended the discussion, because it might have gone very wrong. "Well, I'm sure we'll get a chance to see for ourselves when we get to Hogwarts."

"Have no doubt about that."

Then the topic changed to much more lighthearted things, and I managed to get them relax a bit more around me. By the time we get to Hogwarts, I'll make them want more.

Urh ... that came out wrong. Very wrong. I'll just make them curious. You know, start telling a story, then somehow change the subject, or show them a really fancy spell, or tell them how to break some rules without getting caught.

I also learned more about them and the rest of the team. The beaters, Phillips and Hans, are brothers; the latter being the younger by one year – the same age as me. They're both about 6'0", with broad shoulders and strong arms – crucial for being able to hit a bludger. I tried hitting one, and although I've worked my muscles, I can't do a very good job.

The keeper, Miles Bletchley is a fourth year and his family is good friends with Mark's parents. Draco Malfoy, the new seeker, is the one whose father made the igenerous/i donation to the team. I could feel the sarcastic remarks fighting to come out, but I bit my lip. They all knew those things, but stating them was like declaring war to him and it didn't bode well for me.

Halfway through the ride, a woman with a cart came by; they told me she sold lost of sweets and stuff to eat. I was very eager to eat, since I hadn't bothered to pack anything and my breakfast had long been digested.

Jumping to my feet, I went to check out the food, they boys following close behind. Each got something, but didn't seem eager to share. Those are Slytherins for you. What I enjoyed the most were the chocolate frogs. As weird as they are, I'm addicted to them and I wished I would have got more no sooner than I finished them.

After eating, it was time to change in our uniforms. Since I was the only girl, I was certain that they'll crack some jokes and I might end up turning them into worms. Wisely, I decided to go to the bathroom and just as I was exiting I spun around, making them look at me funnily.

"What?" asked Phillip.

"Nothing much. I figured I might as well change, since we're getting close." I produced my wand and made my uniform appear in my left hand. "See you soon." I grinned and made my way to the bathroom before they could comment; though the whole uniform business must have left them gawking.

It didn't take long to find it, nor to change, so I found myself heading back in no time. Suddenly, green smoke started coming out of a compartment right in front of me.

"What are you two thinking?" yelled someone from within; I had a vague recollection of hearing that voice somewhere before.

"Oh, stop being so bloody stiff mate." Said second voice.

"Yeah, it was only-"

The door opened, and a tall, brown haired boy came out, looking very displeased. I immediately recognized him; he had ran into me in Diagon Alley that day, Oliver Wood was his name. In the doorway popped two redheads, clearly visible even with all the smoke.

"It was a joke."

"Stop taking it so serious."

"You have to admit it was funny."

I have to admit it's fun seeing all of this, especially the way they kept talking one right after the other. They were familiar as well; their father had attacked Malfoy in _Flourish & Blotts_. If they weren't wearing Gryffindor uniforms, I might have told them just how impressed I was. However, it's definitely not the case, since the sneers on their faced say everything about their thoughts on me.

"Oh, look, George, a _Slytherin_." one of them pointed at me.

George said, equally dramatic. "Oh, no Fred, I think we might be in the way."

In the doorway appeared the curious faced of their peers and I wasn't very surprised to see two familiar ones, a girl and a boy. I had met them in Diagon Alley when he almost knocked me over and she didn't know to get him away from me. A smirk spread across my lips at the memory, I don't think he'll be as nice to me, know that he will see which House I belong to.

The girl's eyes grew wide when they fell on me. I kept on smirking, very amused by the situation; also it'll probably annoy her and things even more fun. Weirdly, Oliver spoke first.

He asked. "You're the one from Diagon Alley, aren't you?"

"Oliver!" one of the twins exclaimed.

"You were fooling around with a Slytherin?" the other added.

In normal circumstances, they would have been turned to ash at that remark. Lucky for them, I'm in quite good spirits today, so I won't cause them such pain. Before anyone could blink, I pointed my wand at them: a soap appeared in each of their mouths and began to vividly wash.

"Bitch!" yelled the girl, but I called her wand before she could realize where it was.

"I don't appreciate being insulted. In the future, stay out of my way." I dropped her wand out (she gasped, but didn't move) the window and began to make my way back, when another one came out of the compartment.

"Wait. You can't do that. As a Prefect, I-"

"School hasn't started yet. What haven't you been cursed in a long time and are dying to be humiliated?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he took the hint to shut up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the twins as they desperately tried to get the soap to stop. Like my spells are that weak.

The girl was still glaring, but Oliver was speechless. I wonder why he didn't do anything, while I was cursing his friends. She noticed it too.

"Oliver, do something!" she snapped.

"Listen, girl, I think you should stop while you're all in one piece. You're the one that stood in my way and insulted me. You don't expect me to ask you to move and apologize, right?" I paused and turned to Oliver. "See, I told you I attend Hogwarts too." I smiled and left before they could get another word.

* * *

When I entered my compartment, I saw that the guys had changed as well. Liam gave a questioning look at my wand, which I had not let go of, thinking they might try to follow me or something.

Taking my seat, I told them about my encounter with the Gryffindors. I left out the part about not doing my worst to them. In return, I learned more things about those morons. Apparently, the twins are beaters for the Gryffindor team and the girl is a chaser. Oliver Wood was the keeper, the Captain and Mark's rival; even though he didn't say it out loud I could read it on his face.

Hogwarts came into view soon and we got ready to head for the castle. I learned that carriages would be taking us until the steps and them we would head inside the Great Hall. First, there was the Sorting Ceremony, then Dumbledore would keep a speech and finally we would feast.

I have to confess that I very much like how Hogwarts looked so far. There was also a gut feeling that told me that I was going to enjoy my stay.


	4. I Wonder Why

I Wonder Why

When we arrived at Hogwarts, it was already nightfall. It was very weird how I kept talking to them and joking and I didn't know how time had passed so quickly. The feeling was rather new to me and I had to yet to decide whether I liked it or not. They weren't the nicest bunch to be around, mostly just wanting to boast about their greatness. However, they explained about all I needed to know or that I haven't read about Hogwarts.

Once the train came to a stop, we descended, leaving our luggage inside. I wasn't exactly happy with the idea and they laughed at my distrust, not as mean as I expected them to. Again, I felt odd pouting and raising my eyebrow at them. However, I did my best not to join them when they made fun of the half giant that came for the first years. I hate to judge people in general, wannabe Barbie dolls are a different matter entirely.

"Can you see what is pulling the carriages?" asked Phillip quietly.

I turned to study his expression. "Is that a trick question?"

He smirked. "Those things can be seen only if you have seen death." He explained.

"Ah," I returned his smirk with one of my own. "So you wanted to know if I took part in any illegal activities? Even if I did, why should I share it with you?" I met his gaze straight on, with no intention of backing down. He was the one to shift his eyes away, when Liam called us to get on the carriage that had just pulled up.

Although I don't want to, I have to admit that Hogwarts is pretty amazing. The dark atmosphere given by the night made it even more mysterious, but it also felt comforting. It was as if the castle was saying it was okay to be there and it was daring me to try to discover its secrets. I smiled at the idea, because as silly as it sounded, I couldn't help but jump at the thought of exploring it.

As we entered the Great Hall, I followed the boys over to the Slytherin table and took a seat between Mark and Phillip; across from us were Liam and Adrian, Hans choosing to sit at Phillip's left. There had been various people that stopped by our group and saluted Mark and the guys. Among them was Draco Malfoy, the newly appointed seeker. Without a doubt, he was the same skinny blonde kid, whose dad fought with Weasley in _Flourish & Blotts_. Two classmates of his, Crabbed and Goyle, flunked him and the prideful smirk seemed like his trademark expression. It gave me, yet again, the confidence that I would have no problem fitting in.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Wood and his gang at the Gryffindor table and when I caught his gaze, I smirked, making him glare and turn away. Then, while paying attention to the conversation the guys were having, I studied the Hall, its neat ceiling and the teachers' table. There was no mistaking Lockhart, since he was dressed in aquamarine robes that stood out in the mass of dark colors. I smiled mischievously, my wheels turning of how I could make his life hell, while not being caught.

As my eyes wondered over the other occupants of the Hall, I heard the doors closing and the murmurs considerably lessened. The loudest were, of course, the Slytherins. I could see the other Houses glaring over at our table and snorted, causing the guys to turn to me.

"What, you think he actually has talent?" sneered Adrian, referring to their discussion about a Quidditch player, thinking that I disagreed with them.

I turned to him with a mocking sneer of my own. "What annoyed and amused me at the same time was the way our _lovely_ classmates are glaring at us. I'm wondering if they think they'll be able to make us shut up. As for what's-his-name, I could care less. I don't give a damn when it comes to second-hand players."

Phillips snorted, while the others had equally arrogant smirks on. There were others around us who had heard my little monologue and became aware of the hateful stares, only to smirk arrogantly at them. I guess there isn't such a thing as a nice Slytherin, not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Well, you certainly know how to get attention." Liam commented.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "If I had wanted attention, I would have blown up something or someone. You'd better stop attempting to twist my words around, because I've had more practice at it than you. Also, when is this supposed ceremony starting? I'm starting to become really hungry."

Liam studied the Hall before replying. "Since the doors are closed, that means everyone is in and the first years will come in to get sorted. Then Dumbledore will keep a speech and then we feast."

"Ah," I mused over his words. "So, I'll only be about fifty." I added in an eye roll dramatically. "But everyone's not here. Potter's missing, how could we ever start without our celebrity?"

Their heads immediately snapped over at the Gryffindor table, their eyes searching for the boy in question. However, he was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, they made some nasty jokes about why he wasn't in the Hall, but then we all had to be quiet as the first years came in. Most of them looked scared and out of place; there were a handful that seemed to know what was happening, probably future Slytherins, judging by their conceited expressions.

During the Sorting, I applauded and cheered along with them when someone was sent to my House. I caught Oliver's gaze once more and kept eye contact until he pulled away first. There was no way I would back down from a stare contest, and all the while, I kept wondering about why my eyes went his way and his my way. It didn't take too long and soon everybody was seated and the food appeared.

I didn't hesitate and started filling my plate with whatever looked the best and I knew was not rat brain or something like that. We resumed our small talk, though it was rather disgusting since Adrian talked with his mouth full.

"Where did Professor Snape disappear?" asked Liam as he studied the teachers' table. McGonagall and Dumbledore also left a bit after the Sorting.

"That's our Head of House, right?" at his nod, I continued. "Well, I did see him at the beginning, I think, though I can't say when he went missing." As I finished my sentence, ghosts invaded the Great Hall, each heading to a table. The one that made its way to ours had a solemn, frightening appearance and was covered in silvery bloodstains.

Liam followed my gaze and enlightened me. "That's the Bloody Barron."

"I supposed no one asked his where he got those stains from, huh?"

Adrian snorted. "No one has a death wish." And made the others grin too. Suddenly, it seemed like such a challenge to talk to him and I added it to my _to do_ list, right next to humiliating Lockhart.

The rest of the meal continued in a lighthearted atmosphere, we joked and I got lots of neat little tips from them when it came to teachers, pranks and all other kinds of things. I can't wait to try some of these things out and see how they work. More importantly, though, we talked about Quidditch and Mark decided to see how well I could fly. We arranged to meet tomorrow for me to give them a demonstration. If I don't get on the team, I will have to jinx him, but until then, I'll do my best and behave.

We left the Great Hall among the last ones and made our way to the common room. However, Dumbledore stopped us, earning him surprised looks from all of us. Around him, as usual, was the weird, and kind of annoying, serene air, yet he didn't pay much attention to our expressions.

"Good evening, I'm glad to see you are all getting along."

What does he want anyway? I can't help but have the feeling that it's me that he wants to talk to. Why didn't he say something earlier? Did he forget to give me some vital information? Moreover, I can sense the guys' uneasiness due to being around him. They must be wondering what on Earth does he want with them. I know they aren't fond of him, since they said so themselves. I decided to spare us all of the silence and get it over with.

"Good evening, sir. Is there something wrong?"

He raised his eyebrows. "No, of course not; I was just wondering how you were adjusting. Is this too different from your old school?"

"I am quite fine, thank you. Mr. Farrell gave long and educating speeches as well." I gave my most genuine smile, but inside I cursed my mouth as soon as I realized what I had said. How could I have let that slip out?! I must have lost my mind! It's a good thing he seems to be in a good mood and maybe he'll let it slide.

They guys must have realized my mistake too, since they had thunderstruck faces. Dumbledore, however, gave a chuckle.

"Well, that's always good to know. If you don't mind, I have something I'd like to clear up with you."

Can you say doomed? I certainly can. Though, I think I can make this my new record, I've never got myself into trouble before classes started, since I never bothered to acknowledge anybody. I wonder if he can expel me just like this, if he is capable of doing such a thing, considering he was the one who asked me to attend his school.

"Of course not, sir." I answered, doing my best not to lose my dignity, nor to appear too self-confident. Sometimes I wonder how I can still be alive with a mouth like mine. _Stop!_ Have I lost my mind? I don't care what people think of me, or what he will do to me. Ha, I dare him even to try and use-

Dumbledore nodded and turned, motioning for me to follow him. Without glancing at my companions, I marched forward- well, that might be a slight exaggeration, but I didn't want to have to look at them. I wasn't sure of their thoughts on this, nor of my reaction at their thoughts, which may be a little violent.

He didn't say a word to me until we reached his office and he only talked to the stone griffin, to give it the password. _"Sherbet lemon."_

Once he said it, the gargoyle suddenly sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. We got on a staircase, which was moving slowly upwards, much like an elevator. The wall closed behind us, but that didn't seem to worry me as much as my possible expulsion.

I can't understand why is my head hosting such a rebel thought. How can I wish to stay? Is there something else that's telling me I have something to find here? Why can't someone come and give it to me straight in the face? I hate this secrecy, yet I can't help but want to hide things about myself. Am I being hypocritical, and should I care if I am?

My thoughts twirled around just as the staircase going upwards, yet unlike it, they didn't stop and I certainly saw no imposing doors in front them, that may lead to an answer. Dumbledore didn't hesitate to walk through the gleaming oak door, which had a neat brass knocker in the shape of a griffon.

Subtly, I studied his office; it was a large and beautiful circular room, full of quirky little noises. I would have liked to have a look around, but I had to divert my attention from it as soon as Dumbledore started speaking.

"Please have a seat." He waved his hand at the chair before his desk. I accepted it and he went on. "I asked you to come here so we can clear some issues about your schedule. I have your O.W.L. results and based on them you will have to decide what you want to continue." He paused and I nodded my understanding; then he handed me a piece of paper.

I took it and quickly scanned it.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_ODETTE M. SKYWALKER HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: T_

_Potions: O_

_Transfigurations: O_

_Arithmancy: E_

_Ancient Runes: E_

Huh, still can't believe they bothered to grade my _History of Magic_ paper. I would have given myself a great big zero, considering the fact I gave it back blank. Oh, look, I never thought I'd pass _Divination_ after what I did to that poor man. Maybe he really lost it if he gave me that much.

"I think you read about our grading system. I trust there are no problems with your results."

I folded it neatly and placed in within my robe. "No, sir, I don't find anything wrong with it. Thank you for giving this to me. How many of those that I passed can I continue?"

"You could continue all of them, if you like. However, you might not be able to because some of them may overlap each other. This you will discuss with your Head of House tomorrow."

Nodding, I kept gazing at him and finally he caught on that I had no more plans of interacting with him. However, I was in no mood of trying his patience, considering I was going to get plenty of chances to do it later on.

"This is all I wanted to tell you. I'm glad there are no problems. You are free to go, good night Miss. Skywalker."

"Good night, sir." I replied and getting up I was out the door in the blink of an eye. For some odd reason, I don't feel comfortable being around him. He gives me the annoying impression that he knows more than I do and that he won't tell me even if it might concern me. I hate it when it comes down to that. What gives him the right to hide things from me? After mom passed away, none of those who knew her bothered to explain anything to me. No matter, that's how I learned that if you truly want something you should get it on your own.

I navigated through the corridors, never stopping, not even to catch my breath. Even though I wasn't sleepy, I had no intention to go around the place, another desire was tugging at my heart. When I finally entered the common room, I was surprised to see Phillip reading a book in one of the armchairs in front of the fire. Frowning, I made my way to him. I would have never pictured him as the type to read – yet I should know better than to judge like that - and I wasn't sure why he was still up and all on his own.

"Phillip?" I asked.

He looked up from his book and I could have sworn he offered me a small smile, but it was whipped off the second he smirked. Then, a strange thought entered – did he wait for me?

"Odette, I see you're in one piece. I had to know what happened with Dumbledore."

Well, I suppose that explains it, at least partially. I raised an eyebrow, giving a smirk of my own. "Your concern is touching. No, I did not get expelled; he just wanted to give me my O.W.L. results, since they had to be adjusted to your grading system."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Neither of us knew what to say, yet the silence wasn't that awkward, at least for me. It was amusing to see him at a loss for words. Sadly, as fun as sensing his distress was, I had no desire to try my patience with him. There were more important things for me to do.

"Listen, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well, good night Odette. I'll hit the sack too."

Although a bit uncertain, a light bulb turned on in my head and I smirked; after all, what's the harm in it? Sure, many things could go wrong, yet life is all about taking chances, right?

"What gives you the impression that I'm going to sleep?" I inquired with an innocent look, catching his attention. For some odd reason, this whole place made me wish to share my fun. I might not be able to find the true meaning of friendship, but I could always just take the good side of things – for a change.

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows, questioning and yet intrigued by the turn of events. "Then where are you going?"

"For a late night flight, why do you ask?" I replied as casual as I could, as if flying in the middle of the night was the most natural thing to do, not that it isn't – at least for me.

"Maybe I want to come."

I let my smirk turn into a partial smile and was surprised to see he followed my lead. "What's stopping you?"

* * *

As much as I hate praising people, he actually knew what he was doing. I have to admit that I didn't expect him to fly so well. Maybe I was too quick in presuming that they were all brainless morons who used nothing but muscles to win the game; maybe I had been just half-right. After all, Malfoy used his money to get on the team.

We decided to stop about two hours after we started, since there was a chance of being kicked off the team if we messed up by being caught – or in my case, never even making the team.

"You fly well, for a girl." He commented, not letting any true emotion show itself.

That comes quite close to what any of them will acknowledge of my flying. I am not as naïve as to think that they will actually voice true praise to me. However, I like to think, that with time they might think of me as their secret weapon, if not more. After all, who expects a Slytherin who can fly for real?

"I wouldn't have asked to try out if I couldn't play. Besides, I want to crush Wood and his idiotic team."

He grinned wildly. "That's a true Slytherin attitude."

"I wouldn't have been in this House if I didn't have it. I don't think there is better way of torturing your enemies, than winning at what they think they're best at." I returned his grin. "He had a lot of nerve to talk to me like that on the train, and those twins won't know be able to aim a single bludger at me."

He nodded, musing over my skills. "You have a fast broom."

"Yours isn't slow either; besides, if they do have such dumb brooms it'll be hard for them to keep up. There should be nothing to worry about."

We didn't talk on the castle's corridors to avoid behind heard. I even placed a Silent Charm on our feet to make it easier for us to sneak back in. We were almost at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the dungeon when we ran into something. I guess it would have been too ideal if one could sneak out without getting into real trouble.

"Oh, what have I found here!" said an awfully mocking voice from above.

As I raised my eyes, I could see a small old man dressed in wildly colored clothing hovering above us. There was no mistaking what he was, or who he was. The boys had told me about him at dinner, but I can't say I didn't want to meet him. I have always had this strange fascination with the forbidden, the mysterious and the evil and wicked.

"Peeves." whispered Phillip, obviously fearing the worst – us being caught.

"Watch your mouth boy. You wouldn't want me to call Flitch; he is around here, you know." His wide, crazy grin seemed tattooed to his face. He knew he had the advantage over us and didn't allow us to think anything else.

Huh, just like your typical poltergeist; what ever made me think this castle will be boring? I've met my share of his kind and they're fun, as long as you're not at the receiving end of their pranks. Since I'm not the type to let others prank me, I managed to get along pretty well with them.

Phillips was obviously uncomfortable and Peeves was enjoying it.; as his eyes moved to me, his grin flattered at the sight of my own evil smirk.

"Well, well, do I see a freshman?" he sniggered.

I turned and looked around, seemingly surprised, then returned my eyes to his. "In that case I think you might want to get some glasses."

"Don't play dumb little girl, unless you want me to-"

"Were I you, I would keep my mouth shut. I'm tired and in no mood to get detention because of the likes of you. I suggest you get out of the way." I replied, my voice calm, yet leaving no room for argument.

I usually like poltergeists and help them in their messing around. However, I have no patience when I'm tired; all I wanted to do was to get a few hours of sleep and _it_ was in my way. I have one word for such people, ghosts or any other beings: dead.

Appalled by my boldness - wouldn't have it any other way - he started filling his lungs with air, to scream, but I wasted no time in getting him in the range of my wand. With one flick, he simply stopped and released the air.

Fixing _it_ with my scariest look, I said. "There is a very good reason why I'm a Slytherin. I suggest you remember it, because next time I won't be so forgiving."

He tried to voice his thoughts, but found it impossible to do so. Gripping his neck with one hand, he sneered at me, but I could sense his distress.

I smirked. "It's only temporary, but I have no problem in making it permanent. Make any noise and I'll see to it that you won't move for the next month. Now, run along and never attempt to get in my way again."

With wide eyes, he nodded his understanding and vanished. Letting out a yawn, I turned to Phillip and couldn't help my lips from twitching as I saw his amazement.

"I did tell you I am a Slytherin with good reason. That was nothing compared to what I can do." I grinned wickedly and he gave me an approving nod. "Come on, let's get back before Filch finds us, on his own."

* * *

As I entered my dormitory, I saw that three of my roommates were awake and seemed to be waiting for me. Since I saw no real harm in it, I decided to truly get into my Slytherin part and see where it would lead me. Another thing I get at times is the desire to push people to their limit and bring them to their wit's end, especially when I know it could be avoided. Why miss a perfectly good chance of driving people insane?

"Aw!" I cooed. "You didn't have to throw me a welcoming party." I grinned mockingly.

They glared and the _leader _spoke, boiling with anger and with an air of superiority. "Listen, I don't know who you think you are but you can't just show up here and hang out with whoever you want." She informed me. Wow, should I be impressed by that? What is the world coming to if she is tomorrow's villain? "I saw you tonight with Phillip and-"

"You listen, girl. I do what I want, when I want and nothing you will ever say or do will stop me. I suggest you save your breath because I could care less what you think."

"Hah! Do you know who I am? How do you dare speak like that to me?!" she shrieked, which didn't bode well with my ears. "Why my daddy could-"

"You better stop trying to stick your nose in things that aren't your business, because you might end up without it. Also, I could care less about your father, if I curse you, no one will be able to undo it but me. Now, I want to sleep, so keep it down."

Her mouth fell open in shock and her little friends did the same gasping gesture; the lameness of the situation made me want to gag. "Why you little bit-"

She didn't get to finish the word because I took away her voice, just like I had taken Peeves a while earlier. I dislike being unoriginal, but the lack of sleep was getting to me and the other curse that had come into my mind was rather illegal. Her shocked expression left me cold and I turned to move towards my bed. She continued to panic and her little friends buzzed around her in a very funny and useless way.

"If you let me sleep, I might consider giving your voice back tomorrow. If not, I'll make it much worse and the same goes for the rest of you."

They took my warning seriously this time and went to their beds. I too changed and went to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring. I was sure that no matter what, it'll make my coming here worthwhile.


End file.
